Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a set of threads executing on a processor, where respective threads share a set of computing resources. For example, the time available by the processor may be shared among the set of threads, and network capacity may be divided among the threads that are endeavoring to send or receive data. Some resources may be reserved by a thread; e.g., a thread may lock a file or a section of memory in order to restrict access by other threads during a sensitive operation, such as writing data in a manner that reduces unintended overwriting by other threads. However, difficulties may arise if a first thread requests access to a resource that has already been reserved by a second thread. In such scenarios, the computing environment may block the execution of the first thread until the second thread relinquishes the reservation of the resource.
Additionally, in such scenarios, respective threads may include a priority that facilitates the sharing of computing resources. Such priorities may be utilized, e.g., to determine that a processor is to allocate a higher and earlier share of processing time to a higher-priority thread than a lower-priority thread, and/or that a request for access to a resource, such as network capacity or the use of a communications bus, is to be allocated to satisfy the tasks of a higher-priority thread before allocation to satisfy the tasks of a lower-priority thread.